disney_pixar_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Slinky Dog
“''Now Slinky here is as loyal as any dog you could want.” : ―Andy shows Slinky to Bonnie '''Slinky Dog' (better known as Slinky) is one of the supporting characters in the Disney/Pixar Toy Story films. He is a wooden toy dachshund who speaks in a graveled southern accent. The character's name and basic appearance are modeled on a much older pull-toy dog, manufactured by James Industries the Slinky company. When Toy Story was released theatrically in late 1995, the original toy had been out of production for at least five years. Thus, while toys of Woody, Buzz, and even a special edition Mr. Potato Head had been rushed to the market, company CEO Betty James had mold problems reworking the toy, and it was sometime later when Slinky Dog toys now bearing the likeness of the Toy Story version were shipped to stores. Background Original concept Originally, Slinky was depicted as a long suffering abused right hand of Woody, and was also one of the more unpopular toys among Andy's collection. According to Woody, the only reason Slinky wasn't hauled off to Goodwill, much less is actually played with by Andy, was because of Woody. Eventually, after Woody not only attempted murder against Buzz Lightyear, as well as being severely insulted by Woody when he hesitantly spoke up against what Woody did, he turned against his former master by telling the other toys to throw him out the window just as he had done to Buzz. This concept, as well as Slinky's overall demeanor, was changed after the infamous Black Friday viewing of the film that resulted in it receiving an extensive redo. Physical Description Slinky is a toy dachshund that possesses a wooden front and hindquarters with a very stretchable metal slinky as his middle hence his name, vinyl ears and a green collar. Personality Slinky is a nice friendly and playful dog. He is quite well-behaved compared with some of Andy's other toys. He shows faith in Woody sometimes acting like his pet, and he'll do anything to help his friend out. He is friends with all of Andy's toys, has a sense of humor, and enjoys playing checkers with Woody. Appearances Toy Story In the first film, Slinky is first seen coming out from under Andy's bed. He likes playing checkers with Woody. He is also one of the toys who believes it was an accident when Woody knocks Buzz out the window. He isn't happy about Woody's disappearance. He catches the lights when Woody calls them from the window of Sid's bedroom until a grumpy Mr. Potato Head snatches them. When he and the other toys see Buzz's severed arm, Slinky looks devastated at what his friend seems to have done. Woody desperately pleads with him to help, but all he can do is very sadly close the curtains of Andy's window despite that Andy already misses Woody. He is also guilty when he sees Woody telling the truth after Mr. Potato Head toss him overboard. He and the other toys make amends and assist Buzz, Woody and RC to make it to the moving van. He uses his stretching ability in an attempt to pull them into the van, but when RC's batteries rapidly drain, he becomes stretched to the breaking point. He loses his grip on Woody and gets sprung back into the moving van without them. He appears to be badly damaged, and the toys try and comfort him while he laments he should have held on longer. He looks ecstatic when Woody uses the rocket strapped to Buzz to return to them. His slink has been fixed at the end of the film, when the toys have been settled in Andy's new bedroom. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Characters Introduced In 1995 Category:Characters In Short Films Category:Characters In Feature Films Category:Characters In TV Shows Category:Characters In Video Games Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys Category:Nintendo Ultra 64 Characters Category:Nintendo Wii Characters Category:Nintendo Wii U Characters Category:Sony PlayStation One Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Sega DreamCast Characters Category:Microsoft XBOX 360 Characters Category:Microsoft XBOX One Characters Category:Nintendo DS Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Characters Category:PC Characters Category:IOS Characters Category:Android Characters Category:Sony PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Sony PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Steam Console Characters